Deadmines
The Deadmines are expansive, winding tunnels dug out under Westfall and part of northwestern Stranglethorn Vale. It is the lowest level Alliance instance, and is populated by members of the Defias Brotherhood. Its main entrance is located in the town of Moonbrook in southwestern Westfall, but there is also a smaller exit located in the western part of the Dagger Hills, near the ocean. The Deadmines are the center of the Defias operation, led by the ambitious Edwin VanCleef. Characteristics Instance Name Faction Races Level Range Location The Deadmines Alliance Human Goblin 17-26 Moonbrook, Westfall History The First War During the First War, Lord Lothar ventured into the perilous Deadmines on a quest to obtain the Tome of Divinity. Though he was captured by a band of ogres and held captive for 20 months, he was ultimately rescued and successful in his mission. The Deadmines was also the location to which Blackhand's daughter Griselda fled with the ogre Turok. Both were slain by an orcish raid. Recent History :Once the greatest gold production center in the human lands, the Dead Mines were abandoned when the Horde razed Stormwind city during the First War. Now the Defias Brotherhood has taken up residence and turned the dark tunnels into their private sanctum. It is rumored that the thieves have conscripted the clever goblins to help them build something terrible at the bottom of the mines - but what that may be is still uncertain. Rumor has it that the way into the Deadmines lies through the quiet, unassuming village of Moonbrook. Geography Maps 0. Entrance 1. Marisa du'Paige 2. Brainwashed Noble 3. Foreman Thistlenettle 4. Instance portal 5. Rhahk'Zor 6. Miner Johnson 7. Sneed & Sneed's Shredder 8. Gilnid 9. Defias Gunpowder 10. Mr. Smite 11. Cookie 12. Captain Greenskin 13. Edwin VanCleef 14. Exit Sub Regions Notable Characters The Deadmines are home to the notorious Defias Brotherhood, and several of its more important members are stationed here. Sneed and his shredder operate the mast room, Gilnid this smelter preside over the goblin foundry, and Mr. Smite guards the Ironclad Cove, where Edwin VanCleef himself rules from the ship's cabin. Quest Guide * - In undead area outside instance * - In undead area outside instance * ** * - Visit Wiley the Black in Lakeshire ** - Return to Gryan Stoutmantle at Sentinel Hill *** - Visit Master Mathias Shaw in Stormwind **** - Return to Gryan Stoutmantle at Sentinel Hill ***** - Kill the Defias Messenger ****** - Escort the Defias Traitor ******* - Kill Edwin VanCleef ****** - Collect Red Silk Bandana from the Defias * (Paladin only) - Collect Whitestone Oak Lumber from Goblin Woodcarver Resources * Copper Ore * Tin Ore Dungeon Denizens * Fire Elementals * Ghouls * Goblins * Harvest Watchers * Humans * Murloc * Ogre * Parrots * Rats * Skeletons * Tauren Dungeon Mini-Bosses and Bosses with Notable Loot * Marisa du'Paige (Optional rare mini-boss outside instance) ** Cloth Boots ** Cloth Robe * Brainwashed Noble (Optional rare mini-boss outside instance) ** Cloth Belt ** 2H Staff * Foreman Thistlenettle (Optional quest-related mini-boss outside instance) ** Cloth Boots ** Mail Leggings ** Leather Gloves ** Quest Item * Rhahk'Zor (Boss) ** 2H Axe ** 2H Mace * Miner Johnson (Optional rare boss) ** Shield ** Cloak * Sneed's Shredder & Sneed (Boss) ** 2H Axe ** Cloth Gloves ** 1H Sword ** Dagger ** Quest Item * Gilnid (Boss) ** Ring ** Leather Leggings * Mr. Smite (Boss) ** 2H Mace ** 1H Axe ** 1H Sword * Cookie (Optional mini-boss) ** Wand ** 1H Mace ** Cat Pet * Captain Greenskin (Boss) ** 2H Staff ** Leather Belt ** 2H Polearm * Edwin VanCleef ** Cloak ** Leather Tunic ** 1H Sword ** Cloth Tunic ** Quest Item ** Quest Item Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * The Deadmines are usually referred to as DM, but since DM is also used to mean Dire Maul, a high-level instance, sometimes VC from the end boss, 'V'an'C'leef, is used instead. * Enemy Level Range: 18-22 * End Boss: Edwin VanCleef * Mini Bosses: Cookie, Sneed and his Shredder, Mr. Smite, Gilnid, Captain Greenskin, Rhahk'Zor and Miner Johnson (rare). * Strange fact: Although players enter from Moonbrook and continue going underground throughout the instance, the one-way instance exit is in the hills above Moonbrook. * The Deadmines Instance Guide Deadmines Deadmines Deadmines Category:Instance:The Deadmines Deadmines